Jealousy's Violence
by YourEternalMahiro
Summary: Everything's same old, same old in Happy Tree Town..but What happens when 3 new residents appear?..And Flaky knows them? What's the effect of this unexpected twist? and..What's Flippy gonna do about it?
1. Chapter 1: A Sudden Call

Hello There, This is **YourEternal Mahiro** and this is my first fanfic posted here in Fanfiction. So please Bear with me if there are any errors in the story. This story Focuses on Flaky's and Flippy's Relationship and certain distractions (because we all love how it all seems lovey-dovey and then another one appears xD). There are also some characters here in there So after reading If you want me to include you Fanmade Character, Just Tell me His/Her Information and I'll see If I can include in the next Chapters

**WARNING**: The Characters are viewed as Humans in This Fanfic instead of animals. However, I might make another fanfic with them viewed as animals.

**Happy Tree Friends** belong to their **respective Owners (MondoMedia)** While Frosty, Flamey and Voidy belong to me.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Flaky's P.O.V**

I wake up at 7:32 A.M. in the morning. As I open my eyelids I was greeted by the tense light of the sun that was reflecting thru the window of my small room. I lay at my bed for a few minutes before standing up, stretching my arms wide and kicking my legs. I then exit my room as I hum a tune in my head while I made my way to the bathroom. As I remove my Red Pajamas and place them at a black basket, I enter the shower and turn the handle. Warm and refreshing water then began to fall down from the "hose" and began to flow down at my body and down to the floor. Moments passed, My eyes were closed as I try to remember what happened yesterday, I just sigh out of disappointment. After several minutes, I went out of the shower, wet from head to toe. I then grab the towel hanging at a pole at my left and start to dry myself with it…Then came clothes and to Breakfast…Like any everyday at this town..

I place my breakfast of boiled eggs, some bacon, a light vegetable salad and some orange juice at the dining table and I begin to chow down at my breakfast until I hear my telephone ring. Things then start to tense me up as I hear it continue to ring, Horrible things then start to pop out of my head. "Please..Not again.." I whisper to myself. Even though something horrible **would **happen, I'd still come back to life tomorrow..After all this is **Happy Tree Town. **I then stand up and approach the telephone _shivering._ I pick up the phone "H..Hello?" I speak with a somewhat broken voice. "…Flaky?..Is that you?" I then began to feel shock for a moment until the deep voice said my name again. "Flaky? You alright?" I then remain silent and then smile as I reply to him. "Yes..It's me Frosty.." I say with tears at my eyes..Tears of Happiness.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, had you guys fooled, Huh? Well Flippy's will appear on the next chapter…Please be patient for a while…I might post the next chapter later or tomorrow. I'll also post Information about my three characters. <strong>

** Reviews are well appreciated C: **


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Following

YourEternalMahiro Here~ xD So I've finally had the guts to do the 2nd Chapter sorry for the short first Chapter Guys. I was at a rush over there ; u ; . Onwards to Chapter 2! Oh yeah I forgot to mention, _Italic text _means that their speaking. **Bold Text **means something important, something exaggerating or Just Flipqy speaking. While, _Underlined & Italic Text_Means their Thinking.

**WARNING**: The Characters are viewed as Humans in This Fanfic instead of animals. However, I might make another fanfic with them viewed as animals.

**Happy Tree Friends** belong to their **respective Owners (MondoMedia)** While Frosty, Flamey and Voidy belong to me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Frosty's P.O.V**

I chuckled as I heard Flaky's voice thru the phone, She still has that nervous side of her. "_Ehh..Frosty?..Why did you call me?"_ Flaky asked on the other end of the phone. I just grinned since she said it in such a worried tone._"Nothing..Just wanted to call you..and say that Flamey and me are moving there!" _I reply in a cheerful tone.

**Flaky's P.O.V**

"_...What?.." _was all I could mutter. Frosty just sighed and repeated "_I said..Me and Flamey are __**Moving **__to Happy Tree Town." _Flaky just remained silent and then started to shout thru the phone."_What! Why! When? How?" _Frosty just laughed as I started to shout. "_Ah, I missed that side of you Flaky. We're moving there because of some __**work**__ we have to handle, We're going there on July 4" _ I stare at my calendar and glare at it as I say in a dark tone."_…2 days from now.."_ Frosty started to laugh and I just got pissed off. "_Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_I screamed at him."_I didn't want you to scold me for a long time.." _He said with a grin and hung up on me. I felt rage built inside of me However, There was also a Large amount of Surprise, Worry and..Happiness.

**Flippy's P.O.V**

"_**Let me out you bastard!" **_I sigh as I hear Fliqpy start to shout in my head..Again. _"I'm not letting you out..all your gonna do is kill everyone and let me take over again.."_ I said in a tired tone. Fliqpy has been annoying ever since last night, He even tried to wake me up by straggling me to death in my dreams! "_**I tell you, I swear a new victim's gonna appear and if he or she appears I am gonna-" **_He paused as I came across Flaky who was..wait..No way..Flaky was smiling calmly as she hummed an unfamiliar tune. Skipping happily thru the sidewalks as her dandruff started to fall off her hair ."_**..What happened to her?"**_ Fliqpy said in a confused voice, I just stared at her curiously. _"Did I just..see that?" _I thought, I then begin to blush as I stared at her more. Me and Flaky **used** you be Friends but in that certain night, I found out she feared me as well. (**Referring to Without a Hitch**) I then followed her to where she headed to. _**"I know that your curious Flippy but..seriously?..what are you a stalker? And I thought you were a Man" **_I just ignored Fliqpy's insult and just continued to follow Flaky, as Fliqpy kept insulting me all the way. Flaky just did all of the things she normally did on a regular day except, she wasn't that all scared or crying. Everyone who saw her in town were staring at her calm smile or watching me..erm..follow her. _**"You have now completed your training Flippy..Now go Home." **_Fliqpy said in a sarcastic tone, I sighed as I just seemed to glare at the ground. "_Guess I just wasted my time-"_ Flaky then waved goodbye to Cuddles and Giggles, she was just talking to them in the Cafe. I was just sitting at a table a few tables away from their's. As Flaky left the café, I then stood up and was eyed by Cuddles and Giggles. Cuddles just chuckled as Giggles looked at me ready to laugh, All I could do was turn red from embarrassment as I attempted to leave the cafe. "_Everyone! The Hero is back!" _An obnoxious voice said in a loud and proud tone. I then glare to the entrance and see Splendid with his regular grin."_Oi! Flippy! You're here!" _Splendid grinned as he grabbed My neck much to My annoyance. I just glared at him but like always had no effect to the loud and annoying Splendid. I just sighed and then looked at Flaky who was walking away towards the Forest."_What is she-" _I was then dragged by Splendid to a table "_Waiter!" _Splendid shouted cheerfully as I just facepalmed. _**"Oh God.."**_ was all Fliqpy could say in annoyance and I just went along with it.

.

.

.

.

**WOAH.** DID I DO THAT TO FLIPPY'S P.O.V! I JUST ABUSED IT. O A O

Oh well, See in the Next Chapter what Flaky does in the Forest~ **not really familiar with the map of the town so yeah don't hate me for not knowing the correct locations** See you guys soon~

Also to remind you guys, OC'S are allowed but I'm only gonna accept 1 – 3 OC'S Reviews are Welcomed~ C:


End file.
